


The Longest Night

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've ever wondered about Mara's parentage, then this is the story for you. I thought wouldn't it be interesting if Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker's destinies had been tied together since the beginning? Kind of a completed circle so to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

PRELUDE

It is a time of galactic upheaval. Senator  
Palpantine has declared himself Emperor  
and taken control of the galactic senate.  
Beginning with Coruscant and the core  
worlds a purge of all who oppose the  
new Empire has begun.

One by one, the old order of Jedi are  
being exterminated by the Emperor  
and the newly declared Lord of the  
Sith, Darth Vader. The Emperor will  
stop at nothing to maintain his  
right to Galactic rule.

It appears that dark days have fallen  
over the Galaxy. There is only one  
hope for the continuation of the Jedi.  
There are those who will risk  
everything for two infants, even  
though they may not live to see  
the triumph of the Force...

 

Silent stars, light years away, twinkled brightly in the vast depths of real space. Had someone been watching the silent planet below, they would have never guessed the turmoil that lay upon the surface. Watchers would have seen a ship, slick in design, slip quietly across the horizon and move into position above the blue-green planet.

Silent stars, light years away, twinkled brightly in the vast depths of real space. Had someone been watching the silent planet below, they would have never guessed the turmoil that lay upon the surface. Watchers would have seen a ship, slick in design, slip quietly across the horizon and move into position above the blue-green planet.

If stars could talk, they could have told the unchanging ways of space and time. But then they would have continued with the atrocities that the beings of the galaxy could commit. Nothing changed throughout centuries. There were still power hungry individuals who would stop at nothing to expand their influence. And there were those who would uphold truth and goodness to the death, and there were those who would run--run when they could not win, to save those who would eventually lead the victory.

* * *

 

Batsheva pulled her only daughter by her hand, causing her to nearly stumble and fall as the girl followed her mother down the palace hallway.

"Mama, stop I can't-"

"Shhhh!" Batsheva commanded. "We must hurry!"

At one point, not so very long ago in terms of galactic history, the palace corridor they fled down so quickly, had been large and ornate. But after years of battle from the Trade Federation followed by the fall out from the Clone Wars, the Palace of Naboo resembled nothing that anyone would call a place where Royalty should be housed. As the Galaxy had forgotten about the Trade Wars in the eruption of the Clone Wars, the planet had turned inward, erupting into Civil War, and now forces from within the planet threatened the Royal family, and force from without threatened the entire planet.

"Batsheva!"

Batsheva turned around as her mistress and dearest friend, Queen Padme Amidala, rounded the corner followed closely by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Batsheva stopped and took the blaster Amidala handed her.

"The children?" Batsheva asked as they continued their path along the darkened corridor. An explosion from far behind them gave them warning that perhaps the angry populace had begun the breakdown of the palace barricade and caused Batsheva's daughter to whimper.

"Kenobi made it off-planet," Qui-Gon said in a whisper.

"He took Leia to-" Padme begin to speak.

"Hush, your majesty," the Jedi spoke, not harshly, but firmly. "Even the walls have ears on this forsaken night."

As he spoke, they reached the arch that led into the gardens. At one time, Naboo's court had been praised across the galaxy for the beautiful gardens it hosted. Hanging flowers from large stone-cut walls, beautifully trimmed trees and flowing fountains had embellished it, but no longer. The stone walls were in disrepair and the flowers that had one time bloomed graciously in beds had overtaken the marble walks and now were ample cause to trip if one did not watch one's footing.

Silently, Qui-Gon reached down and picked the two-year old up. "Hang on tightly," he said as he placed her on his back. "Hopefully no one has broken through the side gates, but you must be prepared for anything your majesty."

Batsheva unhooked her newly constructed lightsaber, but she didn't ignite it. She had finished her training only months ago after her husband, Aharon had helped her to finish what had been begun under the tutelage of a since murdered Jedi Master. Beside her, Amidala had her blaster ready. "I'm ready," Batsheva announced and she began to move across the courtyard.

The voices of the angry mob sounded deceptively far away, Batsheva thought as the three crossed the courtyard. All day, the people of Naboo had gathered in the quiet streets beneath the Royal Palace, yelling and taunting their Queen. It wasn't as if, Batsheva thought bitterly, Amidala was really ruler of Naboo anymore, and perhaps that was part of the problem.

After the Clone Wars had begun, the people of Naboo had turned inward. Their representative in the Senate had been away more and more often and the results of a long war against the Trade Federation had taken its toil. There were those who blamed their queen for the misfortunes that had been dealt them, and perhaps it had only made matters worse when Amidala had left for Alderaan with her new husband, Anakin Skywalker.

Amidala had come back to Naboo, with her two young infants only two days ago, after she had received word from Obi-Wan Kenobi that her husband was dead. And shortly behind that sorrowful message had come the second more chilling one. This one had been delivered in person to Master Jinn and he had exited the comm room with his eyes reflecting the closest to fear that Batsheva had ever seen in the Jedi Master's eyes.

He'd related the message in hushed tones, "Your majesty, it is no longer safe for you here, the people have been told that you are back, and they will kill you if you stay. Obi-Wan is going to take the twins with him and we will follow shortly after."

Amidala had fought the suggestion of separation, but Obi-Wan had laid a hand on her shoulder and with a deep look of regret in his eyes he had said. "Your majesty, the twins MUST survive. The Emperor is killing the Jedi as we speak, I have spoken to Master Yoda." He had looked far off into the distance before once again turning the intensity of his gaze to the queen. "If something were to happen to Luke or to Leia, There would be no chance for the Galaxy to ever live in freedom again."

Batsheva shuttered with the remembrance. In that moment, she had realized the peril that they were all in. Up until that point it had seemed possible that the Jedi might overcome, that the galaxy might once again return to the times of prosperity it had not known for years. But in that sentence, Obi-Wan had obliterated all hope and stated that the Dark Side had, in essence, won.

The battle, something deep inside her reasoned, but not the war.

And Amidala had known it too. That was why she and Batsheva had wrapped the twins, barely a year old, and sent them with Obi-Wan Kenobi to Alderaan.

That afternoon the mob had gathered and it had become impossible to leave the palace. "We'll have to wait until night," Aharon had told her. "The palace guards are doing their best to hold off the mob, but if we were to leave in the daylight, we would be lynched. We'll leave under the cover of night."

So now they were weaving through the open courtyard on their way to the ship Aharon had waiting for them. A brilliant flash lit the cloudy night as an explosion rocked the ground.

Mara whimpered and Qui-Gon hushed her once again, reaching a hand up to squeeze hers reassuringly. "It'll be all right, Mara," he said. "We're going to find your Dad, okay?"

Across the courtyard, Batsheva lit her lightsaber as they entered the dark tunnel to the docking bay where Aharon was waiting for them. An eerie aqua light filled the tunnel casting long shadows on the wall, but Batsheva reached out, using the Force to calm her fears she moved forward. Amidala followed directly behind her.

As they entered the tunnel, a loud explosion and a unified shout went up from the palace gates, not nearly far enough away. Qui-Gon turned, looking behind him as a huge shaft of smoke went up from one wing of the palace. "They've broke through the gates," he said. And then instead of urging them faster as Batsheva had expected, he dropped Mara to the ground and took her hand in one of his and pulled his lightsaber off his belt and held it in the other. "Follow me, quickly."

They reached a turn in the corridor and instead of taking the one that led to the docking bay Qui-Gon led them down the other one.

"Master Jinn," Amidala exclaimed. "The docking bay is down the other corridor and we will never make before the mob if we do not hurry."

Qui-Gon had turned on his lightsaber and was examining the wall carefully, "Batsheva, call Aharon and ask him to bring the ship to the supply docking bay, C-24." He turned to the Queen, "Trust me your highness, when they do not find you in your room they will go straight to the docking bay, and I am not certain that we can make it there first. We took the long route because of the danger of the walkways."

Batsheva pulled her commlink out and called her husband, telling him the necessary changes, and as Aharon agreed and cut off communication, a hidden door swung open from the wall beside them revealing stairs that went down.

"Stars," Amidala exclaimed. "Qui-Gon, where did this come from."

"It was built by the Jedi Knights who guarded the Royal family when this palace was built. It's been here the entire time, Your Highness. If you had needed it, I would have used it before now. But since it was not needed-" he handed Mara to her mother, cutting off in the middle of his sentence and looked down the tunnel. "Quickly, I'll bring up the rear."

They fled down the stairs until the pathway leveled, and they walked briskly along. Batsheva's lightsaber shone light onto the walls, illuminating the ancient writings from those who had built the tunnels many centuries before. Had those Jedi foreseen this night and those who would travel the corridors? Or had it been built in anticipation of a more urgent danger?

The path turned a corner and ran into another set of stairs. "Wait," Qui-Gon said, pushing ahead of them and climbing the stairway. He moved his hand along the wall finding the release to open the door and they came out into the second level of bay C-24, the stairway had been built into the wall.

One of the Queen's ships sat waiting on the opposite end and Qui-Gon motioned for them to follow him towards it. Voices came from the Royal docking bay and lights illuminated the searching of the mercenaries out for blood. "Quickly," he said.

Batsheva turned off her lightsaber and picked up Mara, running as fast as she could towards the ship. As they boarded it, Aharon came towards them, and took their daughter, Mara in his arms.

"Daddy," she sobbed and reached out towards him, fully frightened by the loud noise and the tension she sensed around her.

Qui-Gon had left for the cockpit, directing the pilot of the craft to take off immediately. Amidala wasn't far behind him and this left Batsheva and Aharon alone.

"Shhh, shhh," Aharon held his trembling daughter, speaking to Batsheva with his eyes. *Are you all right?*

She nodded almost imperceptibly and then she reached out for him and he placed his other arm around her, securing both of his women inside his embrace. "Did Obi-Wan make it with the twins?"

"Yes," Batsheva said quietly. "They are on their way to Alderaan. Are we joining them there?"

"I don't know," he said. "Mara, Mara, here, dry your eyes, its all going to be okay now." He reached up and wiped away her tears with a thumb. Mara's emerald eyes were still moist with tears but she reached up and rubbed them herself. He looked back at his wife. "During the past few hours, as we've waited for night to fall, three Imperial warships have gathered above us. I'm not exactly certain why they haven't attacked yet, but I'm willing to guess that Naboo's revolutionaries didn't just see the Royal ship land... Someone else let them know that their Queen was back."

Batsheva shut her eyes, despair flooding over her. "And if we are captured?"

Aharon shook his head, "The twins are safe, Batsheva. The Emperor will not win. There are those who understand the true nature of the Force and touch only the light. Crying may endure for a night, but the morning will come and light will touch the galaxy again."

Qui-Gon and Amidala entered the room again. "We're coming up on the warships they've set in orbit around the planet. It's doubtful we will get past them."

Amidala straightened, and her face was peaceful in spite of the weariness a year without word of her husband and then separation from him and then from her babies had caused her. In spite of the plain Jedi robe she had donned for the escape from the palace she still had the poise of a Queen.

"Batsheva, Aharon, Qui-Gon, I want to thank you all for everything that you have done for me. I love you all dearly, and I know that you would willingly give your lives for mine, if I asked it. But that is a sacrifice I will not ask. If we are captured, Aharon, I want you to take care of your wife and child. Batsheva, you are my dearest friend, no longer simply one of my handmaidens, but you have become a sister in all but blood. Please, do not worry about me, but take care of Mara."

"Qui-Gon, you have protected me numerous times at risk to your own life, and tonight you have done so again. I want you to know, that whatever happened with Anakin, I do not blame you. Instead, thank you; thank you for your belief in both of us. And again, if we are captured, if you see a chance to escape, do it. Without regard for me. My husband has died, and were it not for my children, I would have no desire to live at all. Only for their sakes have I continued this long."

"Your majesty," Qui-Gon said. "When I came to Naboo, as a Jedi Knight, I swore an oath to protect you at no risk to myself. Please, do not ask me to break that."

Amidala smiled, and Qui-Gon marveled at the girl turned woman. "Qui-Gon, I do not ask you to break it, I simply release you from it."

"I have not asked to be released."

Amidala turned and looked at Mara, and then she turned back to Qui-Gon, "And I know that you never would. Yet still, I have released you from that duty of protector. I still consider you a dear friend and confidant, almost a father to me. What you choose to do from this point on is your decision. I require nothing from you."

Qui-Gon smiled ruefully. "I will protect you still, Amidala. Honor, is not a duty that can be ignored."

"Amidala, I could not think of leaving your side," Batsheva said quickly. "You are like a sister to me as well, and to leave you-"

"Batsheva," Amidala placed her hand on Batsheva's arm. "You have a daughter, and she must-" Amidala stopped suddenly, a strange look passing over her face. "She will survive. I can't explain how I know that, but she will. And it is to her that you have the greatest duty. And Aharon too."

Aharon placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We may none of us survive this darkest night, but if we do, no matter what the outcome, you may be sure that we will remember the words you have spoken here, your highness. And thank you for the love and courage of the woman who utters them."

Amidala smiled, grateful for his quiet acceptance and chivalry. "Thank you, Aharon."

"Your Majesty, we are approaching the Imperial Warships now," the Captains voice came over the intercom.

Qui-Gon turned and strode into the cockpit of the ship. Amidala, Aharon and Batsheva followed him.

"We can attempt to outmaneuver them for a while, but it's an interdictor cruiser, they have a tractor beam powerful enough to pull a ship from hyperspace and no doubt they will try to use it on us."

"The escape pods will be no good," Aharon said. "They would take us right back to Naboo."

Qui-Gon stared at the warship quietly. "Try to outmaneuver it," he said. "But don't risk our ship over it. In the meantime, Aharon come with me. I don't think we can win this battle. But there are alternatives to fighting."

In the cargo hold of the Queen's ship, there were three small two or three passenger ships. These ships were small enough to be used as an alternative to the escape pods, and yet not long enough for long hyperspace journeys. It could be done, with much discomfort, but it could be done, and it was that small hope that Qui-Gon was clinging to.

"It will be hardest for Mara," he said finally. "Your highness, I will go with you. Aharon and Batsheva you can go together. There are coordinates that will take you to the outer rim. From there, you can purchase a ship that will take you into the Unexplored Regions. If you make it that far, you will probably be safe. I doubt that for a while, at least, the Emperor will make any indentation into the Unexplored Regions."

"What about you and Amidala," Aharon asked. "Where will you go?"

"We'll head for a planet near here, and hope to find one that Palpatine hasn't begun to rule yet. If the two of you go into a Jedi hibernation trance between here and the Outer Rim, you should be fine. Amidala doesn't have that ability however and so it would be more difficult for her."

"What about Mara?" Batsheva said. "She's too young to know the hibernation techniques."

"She's also extremely strong in the Force, Batsheva." Aharon said. "We can induce one and it should be safe, shouldn't it?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "She'll be all right."

So with several communications to the captain, they loaded Mara, Aharon and Batsheva in one ship and Amidala and Qui-Gon in the other. Before they entered the small ships, Amidala turned to her dearest friend.

"Batsheva, thank you. For everything."

"And you." The two women embraced each knowing that it was probably the last time they would see the other.

"Batsheva, remember your name-and what it means." Amidala said smiling a genuine smile for the first time in months.

Batsheva glanced at Qui-Gon, remembering the oath that he had often told Obi-Wan Kenobi. "To stand for truth, though the heavens will fall, To protect those who cannot protect themselves, To fight for justice, and honor those who uphold it, this is the oath of the Jedi."

Batsheva nodded quietly. "I can't forget, Amidala. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon bowed slightly in recognition. "And with you."

It wasn't an easy task to leave the ship without being recognized by the warship, and it took some fast flying to get away, but it was not long until the stars of real space faded into the mottled marble of hyperspace and the planet of Naboo, and everything Batsheva had ever known was behind them. She wished a silent prayer in the direction of her dearest friend and sister. Maybe, someday, she would see her again.

Batsheva and Mara walked quickly down the streets of Mos Eisley, both wearing hoods and moving quickly. Aharon had purchased a small ship a week ago, and now they were waiting only for three other Jedi Knights and their families to join them on their journey into the Unknown Regions.

Tatooine was a planet on the outer rim. One that had been purged at the very beginning of the ordeal and left with a battalion of the Emperor's stormtroopers to keep any other Jedi Knights off of the planet. The only problem with that arrangement was that the Stormtroopers were not Force-sensitive and could not pick a Jedi out of a crowd. It had allowed them the luxury of some time and after finding two other Jedi refugees, one from Corellia, and one from Coruscant, they had put their money together in purchasing a ship.

Now Batsheva moved quickly along the street, carrying a bag of groceries with her. They were leaving this evening-Aharon was becoming antsy; afraid that they had already pushed their luck too far-and Batsheva had went to pick up last minute supplies.

She turned the corner and nearly ran over a cloaked figure. "I'm sorry," she exclaimed, afraid. It was difficult to know who to trust and who was an informant for Palpatine or his new apprentice Lord Vader. She looked up and into blue eyes that were unmistakably familiar. "Obi-Wan!" she gasped.

"Shhh." He took her hand and pulled her down a side street. It was only then that she noticed the child in his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Did you all escape? And if so where are the others?"

"We took two separate vehicles. My husband and daughter are here, we are leaving tonight."

"And the others?"

"I do not know," Batsheva said, feeling a tug on her heart as she thought of those she cared so much for. "When we last saw them, they were alive."

Obi-Wan frowned.

Batsheva motioned to the child. "Why are you here?"

Obi-Wan looked around and then held out the bundle of blanket for her to see. "I'm taking him to my brother Owen. I'm hoping that he can raise him in relative solitude."

"And Leia?"

"Organa." He whispered. "I must go quickly, before I am seen here. Tell your husband hello for me. And may the Force be with you." His face was tense, Batsheva noticed. It had been that way since he had sent the message that Anakin Skywalker had been killed. Perhaps he felt responsible somehow, although she was certain there had been nothing he could have done."

"I will."

He turned to go and she called after him. "Wait," she touched his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for Anakin's death. I don't, and neither does Amidala."

A look of pain crossed his face, deeper than any she'd ever seen but he said simply. "There is no changing the past. Nor can we live in the past, but only change the future."

"Take care of yourself."

He nodded and moved off. Batsheva watched him go for a second. He looked so alone, so very alone and tired and older than the young Jedi Knight who had fought so valiantly beside Aharon in the clone wars.

"Come Mara," she took her daughter's hand a little tighter and they turned out onto the main street. They moved quickly along the crowded streets. Mos Eisley, although shady, was at least a good place to hide from the authorities. It had been during the days of the Old Republic, and not much had changed in the change of government.

"Stop There!"

A shout rang out from among the crowds and then two blaster bolts. Batsheva looked behind her. A shopkeeper was chasing a bandit from his booth and shooting at him. The crowd seemed to panic and all at once Batsheva found herself being carried on a wave of people towards the streets opposite of where she wanted to go.

"Mama!" Mara cried.

"Hang on sweetheart," she answered her, grasping Mara's hand tighter, she tried to move towards a side street to get out of the throng, but the mass of beings who were panicking over the gunshots wouldn't allow her. In the chaos she finally ended up in a side street beside a large docking bay--without her precious daughter by her side.

A lump in her throat, Batsheva felt herself grow faint. "Mara!" She called, pushing her way back into the crowds, who had grown somewhat calmer in the interim. "Mara!" Panicked she pushed against the throng of people calling her daughter's name. "Mara!"

In the dusk around the campfire, Batsheva stood, her hand in a fist that was pressed against her mouth. Aharon had went out into the city to see if he could locate Mara, but they both knew without going to the authorities or drawing on the Force it was like searching for a commlink in a sand dune.

Mariah, the wife of one of the Jedi Knights who was traveling with us, came up beside her and wrapped her arm around Batsheva's shoulder. "Batsheva, there was nothing you could have done. I'm certain she's all right."

Batsheva choked back a sob. "We can't leave without her," she whispered.

"Batsheva."

She whirled. "Aharon, did you find her?"

"Batsheva, we need to leave now." Aharon's face was calm, but his eyes showed the pain that was echoed in Batsheva's own soul.

"What do you mean we need to leave now? Aharon, we can't leave without Mara. She's here somewhere, and I won't leave."

"Batsheva, sit down."

"What?" She let Aharon sit her down on the rocks beside the campfire.

His expression didn't change, but he reached out and touched her arm gently. "Shiu-Tan and I searched street by street all afternoon, finally we came to the section of town where the stormtrooper garrison is stationed." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Two of them had Mara by the hand and they were taking her on a ship, leaving the planet."

"What?" Batsheva cried. "You didn't attempt to stop them at all?"

"Batsheva, there wasn't anything we could have done." He shook his head, attempting to make her understand the reasoning, although he did not thoroughly understand it himself. "It was two of us against fifty of them. Jedi or not, those are no odds. It would have exposed not only us, but likely all of you as well. Do you think it was easy for me to stand there and not do anything as those bastards took our daughter?"

"Damn you!" Batsheva exclaimed, standing furiously. "How could you? How could you?" Tears came fast, and Mariah reached out a hand to Batsheva but she ignored it. "Sith, she was our daughter! Our only little girl! My baby.... How? How could you not do anything?" She ran from him and Mariah with a quick look at Shiu-Tan followed her.

Shiu-Tan placed a hand on Aharon's shoulder. Aharon let out a breath and stood, and as he did so, Shiu-Tan could see the deep pain in his friend's eyes.

"I should have done something. Anything, she's blaming me."

"Aharon, No." Shiu-Tan said. "She's blaming herself for losing her the first time, you for losing her the second time and the galaxy for making life unfair. But there wasn't anything you could have done. You would have never made it out alive, and more than likely, Palpantine's cronies would have still taken your daughter. If you had gone in after her, they would have realized that she might be Force sensitive and they might have killed her as well. As it is, she's probably being sent to an orphanage, and there is a good possibility, as young as she is, that she'll be placed in a home on Coruscant or some other planet."

Aharon swallowed hard. "Pack everything up. We still need to leave tonight."

Shiu-Tan squeezed Aharon's shoulder reassuringly. "Aharon, when Batsheva gets over the initial shock, I know she'll see that you did the only thing you could. It doesn't make it right, it doesn't make it easier, but it was the only reasonable thing to do."

"Then why does it feel so wrong." Aharon said bitterly, staring into the flames and yet not seeing them.

Shiu-Tan squeezed his shoulder again and then turned and left to prepare the ship.

Batsheva stared out the viewport at the thousands of uncharted stars. All she could see was her daughter, two years old, naïve and beautiful with her father's fiery red hair and her mother's emerald eyes. She sensed Aharon's presence at the door but she did not turn. Was she ready to forgive him? Her mind told her that he was in as much pain as she, and yet she couldn't somehow let go of the fact that he had let their daughter stay in the hands of the enemy.

"It's been the longest journey." Aharon said quietly. "Batsheva, I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and with the admonition of her Jedi Master ringing in her head-hate leads to suffering-she deliberately turned around. Aharon stood in the doorway, uncertain of her reaction. As she looked at him, she saw for the first time in weeks the pain behind those deep blue eyes, and her heart relented as she realized that it wasn't his fault-at least not entirely. She had been as much to blame as he was, for it had been she that had let go of Mara's hand in the first place. She'd been pushing him away when she needed him the most.

"Me too." She said quietly. "It's been the longest night, Aharon, and yet I'm not certain yet that I see the dawn."

He moved towards her and knelt down beside her chair. "Oh, Batsheva, I can handle the nighttime as long as you are there with me. I don't know how I could stand there and watch her taken away." It was Aharon's turn to cry, and he did. His face in her lap, he cried, heart wrenching sobs that shook his whole body. Batsheva stroked his hair gently as tears ran down her own face.

"Aharon, I need you. We've lost so much, but not what others have lost. Amidala lost her husband and her children. And I still have you. And Mara-" she frowned as Amidala's words drifted back to her.

*"She will survive. I can't explain how I know that, but she will.*

"Aharon, Amidala said that she would survive. I know she isn't a Jedi Knight, but she spoke with such conviction, I can't help but believe that it is true."

He rose from her lap, his face moist with tears but his eyes clear. "We can pray that she will find happiness."

"She will," Batsheva said quietly with conviction. The future was always moving, but one thing she could see crystal clear. "It will be a long journey, and she'll have some dark hours in her life as well, but she will find happiness. And so will we, Aharon."

"Women's intuition, or Force vision?" Aharon asked with a feeble smile.

"I don't know how I know," Batsheva said smiling through her tears. "But I know."

Aharon stood and reached down to pull her to her feet as well. They stood locked in a comforting embrace for the longest time. And finally, Batsheva pulled back. They stood, arms around each other, staring out across the diamond sky. It was a shaky future, and it wasn't a future that Batsheva was certain she wanted to face... but she did know that she could face even the darkest, longest night with Aharon beside of her, and it was time to make a new beginning.

"You know a love so fine  
So high above  
Goes on forever but the road is rough  
Reaching for another  
As truth will show  
Try to live without it  
But you can't let go...

Nobody cries  
Nobody cries, cries  
For the pain I feel  
Nobody knows, nobody knows  
And it makes me wanna die

In your quiet moments  
In your silent prayer  
I'll be with you baby  
I'll be there  
In your darkest hour  
On your longest night  
I'll be with you baby  
Make it right  
On your longest night."

~The Longest Night, by Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb, ESP, copyright: 1987


End file.
